Brownies on Christmas Eve
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For Tiah, Caroline and Stefan bake Christmas Brownies!


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Tiah  
><strong>Penname:<strong> RosalieSalvatore  
><strong>Character:<strong> Stefan Salvatore  
><strong>Other Characters Used:<strong> Caroline Forbes, Katherine Pierce  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Christmasy fluff  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you like the ficlet :)

**Brownies on Christmas Eve**  
><em>Caroline and Stefan bake Christmas Brownies! <em>

"Stefan! The oven!" Caroline Forbes' voice sounded, mixed with the light beep of the oven, signifying the brownies were ready. The blonde herself was in the kitchen of Salvatore Boarding House, stirring some brownie mixture together, her blonde hair tie up in a bun. The Salvatore Boarding House had been decorated by the pair together, Katherine had rolled her eyes when Carline had asked, slamming the door of her room in her face. Streamers hung from the ceiling, a large Christmas tree was decorated up, standing in the corner of the hall. A little fairy was perched atop of the tree, with little fangs at its teeth. Probably Katherine's idea of a joke, Caroline certainly not amused.

"Stefan!"

"Coming! Coming!" Stefan groaned, going towards the oven, shutting it off and taking out the first batch of brownies. "Remind me why we're doing this again? Why couldn't you have got the oven yourself?"

"If you hadn't noticed I'm currently making more! We need to get into the Christmas spirit Stefan!" she said with a grin, Stefan giving her a look which made her frown lightly.

Stefan removed the brownies from the baking tray, taking in a deep breath to let the chocolatey smell fill his nostrils, sighing happily.

"If one of them even touches your lips you will be in big trouble Stefan Salvatore," Caroline said firmly, waggling a wooden spoon at him, Stefan raising his hands to show he wasn't touching them.

Caroline used the empty baking tray, pouring in the mixture into it evenly with great care. She smiled at the result, placing the tray with the mixture in the oven and switching it on.

"Are we done now?" Stefan asked, groaning a little which earned him another one of Caroline's deep frowns.

"Now comes the fun part! We need to place some powdered sugar over the brownies to give a snow like feel to them,"

"I think they're fine exa-" Stefan started but was cut off by a stern look given by his best friend.

"I see how it is," Caroline sighed deeply. "My best friend that abandoned me in my time of need can't even bake brownies with me. I see," she said dramatically, Stefan rolling his eyes.

"You know you shouldn't pull the 'I abandoned you' card," Stefan grumbled, getting out the powdered sugar from the cupboard, placing the packet next to the brownies.

"Now, just spri-hey!" Caroline exclaimed.

Stefan had, instead of sprinkling the sugar over the brownies, sprinkled some over Caroline's head.

"You're going to pay for that Salvatore," Caroline grinned, taking a handful and throwing it at his face.

Stefan laughed, rubbing some out of his eye before they gleamed mischievously, taking the entire packet and pouring it over her head.

"Stefan!" Caroline spluttered, trying to get the sugar out of her mouth. "Now we have no su-no, oh no," she said.

"Oh yes," Stefan smirked, having zoomed over to where the eggs were kept, taken a few and had ominously positioned them over Caroline's head. Before she could say anything else, he cracked them over her head, the contents pouring down Caroline's face. The blonde glared at him, wiping yolk off of her face with her powdery hands, making even more of a mess, Stefan chuckling heartily which in turn caused Caroline to burst out in laughter.

A slight whoosh was felt by both, the frowning Katherine Pierce standing a few feet away. "Will you two ah-what the hell?" she asked, looking around the kitchen and at the pair covered in powered sugar.

"Uh, brownies?" Stefan asked, gesturing to the tray, looking at her sheepishly.


End file.
